


Scandalous

by bluestar9206



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar9206/pseuds/bluestar9206
Summary: AU where Gladio and Ignis (the latter begrudgingly) take Noct to a strip club for his 21st birthday. Prompto is one of the dancers and quickly becomes the group's favorite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated tags, currently working on the next chapter as I type this!

"A strip club? Are you _serious_!?" Ignis exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gladiolus smiled. "It'll be great! C'mon Iggy you only turn 21 once."

"I don't think that's..."

"What? Appropriate? Legal? Smart? This is Noctis' birthday, you know he's going to love it."

"Fine." Ignis sighed. "But I do want it noted that I was against if from the beginning."

"I'm pretty sure he knows _that_ already."

Ignis' only response is a louder, exhausted sigh.

They had a week to prepare, so they talked to the owner. After discussing the pros and cons of having the place alone to themselves versus just going incognito during regular business hours, the duo decided to sneak Noctis in. If word got out that the club was closed for a private party, that would cause a media frenzy and draw more attention than they wanted. APPARENTLY, Gladio was good friends with the owner (Ignis was mildly curious as to how, but he _knew_ ) so they were still able to set everything up. The bouncer wasn't to ask for ids as well as they'd have Noct in a hoodie. No one would care why two Crownsguard were in a strip club on a Wednesday night. Iggy would be the most out of place, _and_ the most uncomfortable as anyone that knew him would recognize.

Once inside, it was dark enough that unless you were right in front of him staring him in the face, no one would know that the crown prince himself was in a strip club. How _scandalous_. The place was really nice, one of the more high-class joints in the city. The owner promised to have all his best dancers working that night. Like most clubs, they were mostly women, but they also had a couple of men too to attract more clients.

They had been there for a couple hours, Gladio and Noct enjoying themselves, having a few drinks and enjoying the show. Iggy sipped on the same scotch, planning on staying sober the entire night until Noct forced him to "at least have one drink, for me Iggy? It is my birthday after all." Gladio whispered something in the manager's ear and he nodded and disappeared into the back. Ignis gave him a questioning look, and Gladio announced, "I told the manager to switch it up a little. Just to keep it interesting." and winked.

The already low lights dipped as the dancer on stage finished her routine and disappeared behind the curtain. An announcer came over the loudspeaker. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the one you've been waiting for... they're fairly new to the scene, but is already our most requested, most _popular_ dancer... put your hands together, and get that gil ready for... PROMPTO ARGENTUM!" The music started with a deep baseline, and Ignis was slightly surprised when a man stepped out from behind the curtains. Stepped, more like he threw the curtains aside with a flourish and posed before he started his routine.

Ignis had mostly ignored the dancers before, mostly keeping his eyes on Noct, making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid or embarrass himself and the Crown, but this... this dancer had his full attention. He was smaller than Ignis, slight build, and muscular. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles danced across his face. Ignis was entranced. Prompto danced his way across the stage smiling and making every patron feel as though it was a private show. He worked his magic at the pole when he caught Noctis' gaze. Ignis started and for a minute held his breath, thinking their cover had been blown. Prompto sauntered over and danced in front of Noctis, clearly enjoying the whole thing. Gladio tapped Ignis' shoulder, making the man jump. Gladio leaned over to whisper, "We're good. I requested this. Dancers do this a lot, they pick out one patron and gravitate to them, it gets them more tips. Don't worry. We're good." That made Ignis relax a little.

Almost as soon as attention turned back to the dancer, Prompto turned his head and saw Ignis staring at him. His eyes locked onto the advisors, and like a shark to prey, he turned his attention completely to Ignis. _Oh no..._ He wanted to run, to avert his gaze, to focus his attention back on Noctis, it's his birthday... _but those blue eyes..._ He tears his glance away for a moment to look at Noctis... he's smiling this stupid smile... Gladio too... _For fuck's sake... **this** is what he set up. Not for Noct, for me._ Ignis glared at them for a moment before he focused his attention back on the dancer before him. He was mad at them and yet... he wasn't.

Prompto was shirtless and wore black semi-baggy jeans. There were holes in the knees, and he had no shoes on. He wore black fingerless gloves, and purple briefs could be seen over the top of his jeans. The jeans hugged the dancer's body in all the right places. Ignis was so entranced by the dancer's movements, as was the rest of the establishment, no one noticed when a second song started. No one cared.

Prompto kept Ignis gaze, eye fucking him as he crawled along the foot or so of space separating them and leaning off the edge of the stage until there was barely a breath between them. Ignis didn't know what to do, he couldn't even breathe properly. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, Prompto rolling his hips to the music. All too soon, it was over and the entire place was on their feet applauding and tossing gil his way. He smiled and bowed, and disappeared behind the curtain.

Ignis just sat, in a daze, trying to remember how to breathe. He was also just now aware of a rather firm bulge in his pants. _Did... did I enjoy that... that spectacle? I did... but did I enjoy it like that?_ He was very confused, _but... happy?_ He really hadn't had time to think of his own sexuality, he was always too busy caring about Noct, making sure he ate, made it to Crown meetings on time, making sure he made it to weapons training, making sure his studies were complete... If anyone asked if he had a girlfriend, he just waved it off. He has much better things to think about out. But Prompto... Prompto awakened something inside of him. A need for _closeness_. For something physical. A companion. Girlfriend, boyfriend, it didn't matter. What if... what if he... and Prompto... No, that's utterly ridiculous. A member of the Crownguard with... an exotic dancer?

 _Scandalous_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little more steamy in here, or is it just Ignis?

Ignis' cheeks were burning. He realized his mouth had been hanging open slightly and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He quickly closed his mouth and adjusted his glasses. He could feel multiple sets of eyes staring at him, so he just looked down, choosing to be very interested in his gloved hands instead. Was it this warm in here when they walked in? He couldn't remember. Without so much as a glance at his friends, he mumbled something about getting some air and left them to watch the next dancer to take the stage. It was Noctis' birthday after all as Gladiolus had so graciously reminded him earlier.

He pressed open the back door and stepped out into the cool night air. The nights have been getting colder as summer left them and autumn quickly approached. He could hear the music thumping from inside the club behind him, as well as the standard night time city noises; dogs barking, horns honking, people shouting. Insomnia was just as busy and loud at night as it was during the day. _What time was it?_ He checked his watch, it was 12:30 am, the club closed down at 4 am. He could make it through the next three and a half hours. Right?

Images of what just occurred floated around his head. He had no clue how long it was, but it felt like a lifetime. The dancer, _what was his name? Prompto. Prompto Argentum._ He made a mental note to look into his records the next day back at the Citadel. (For research purposes, _naturally_.) Prompto had total command of the stage. He was in his element. He had appeared to be about Noct's age. How had someone that young get a gig like this? The confidence he had exuded had been just as intoxicating as the man's performance. Maybe that was it. Prompto definitely had the look. He was extremely attractive, but still had a boyish look about him. He looked like a fit, sexier version of a cupcake. Thoughts of licking some icing off those abs quickly flashed through his mind. Ignis shook his head. He still has a job to do. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard, adjusts his collar and steps back inside.

The female dancer had just finished her performance to more cheers and was walking back behind the curtain. From where he stood, he spied that his drink he had left on their table was missing. Someone must have thought he had left disposed of it. Noctis and Gladio were too distracted to notice. _No matter._ At the moment their heads were bowed together and he could see they were discussing something. Noctis should be fine, for a moment at least. Ignis walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. "Double scotch on the rocks," he says to the bartender who nods.

He sits on an empty barstool and sips his drink. He stares straight ahead, trying his damnedest to be the logical man that he is. He would have no time for a partner. He barely has enough time to himself to do anything extracurricular. Noctis, sometimes unknowingly, kept him pretty busy at all hours of the day and night. Not that he was complaining. He loved his job, and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. His family has been serving the crown for generations, as had Gladio's. Ignis has been trained from an early age to accompany Noctis everywhere and guide him when he needed it. Besides being two years his senior, Ignis was always wise beyond his years. He prided himself on his innate ability to read any situation and come up with multiple outcomes on the fly; always a few steps ahead of everyone else.

This was one situation he had not planned for. Being the center of an exotic dancer's attention, in the middle of a crowded strip club, in front of his two best friends? Along with teaching a daemon to tap dance, this was near the bottom of the list of possible situations Ignis had imagined himself. After a few more sips he let himself relive those precious few minutes again. Prompto was absolutely stunning. His hair had been slightly damp, and a few drops of water had dripped off his head and onto his chest when he first came out. His skin absolutely glowed in the lights and was smooth and soft looking. He had some freckles dancing across his shoulders and down his back. Ignis let himself wonder how it felt to caress that body, how it felt to run his fingers through that hair. How it felt to dig his nails into his back and-

Lost in thought, he barely noticed when someone had sat down next to him and had ordered their own drink until the bartender set it down in front of them with a slight _clink_. "Cheers," said the unfamiliar voice next to him. It wasn't Noct or Gladio, so who was it? Curiosity getting the better of him, as well as not wanting to be impolite, he turned his head to reply and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on none other than the man who had been on stage not 20 minutes before. Prompto flashed Ignis that pearly white smile and Ignis felt his heart skip a beat. "C-cheers," he stammered in response and quickly hid his face behind the glass.

"First time?" the younger man queried.

"Am I that obvious?" Ignis laughed nervously. The strategist, always composed and uptight, felt himself wilting in Prompto's presence. He told himself he hated it, but secretly, he felt himself enjoying these new feelings. Feeling out of his element, less confident in his ability to control everything around him. It must be the alcohol.

Prompto laughed, "I may be young, but I've seen a lot. Believe me, baby, I've seen worse."

_Baby_... Ignis blinked. It's his job, to get tips they call customers endearing names, making them seem more caring and personable. That didn't stop him from smiling anyway at the word. How many drinks has he had? _Two, I think._ Ignis rarely drank. Between the alcohol and the atmosphere in the club, he was already feeling less uptight. He was nervous talking to Prompto but it felt good. It was easier than he thought. _It's the alcohol. I should stop._ Prompto saw that Ignis' glass was empty and motioned the bartender for a refill. Attempting to protest, Prompto smiled and said, "It'll loosen you up more, and settle your nerves. It's okay, I'll put you on my tab."

They talked for a bit while Ignis and his new companion finished their drinks, the third for the evening. He was feeling considerably more at ease and was able to ask Prompto questions about horror stories he had experienced. After a rather funny story about a 16-year-old sneaking in, getting so nervous seeing the dancers, and having only one shot of vodka puking all over the bouncer that confronted him, Ignis found that Prompto had placed a hand on his knee. Immediately he tensed up, not knowing what to expect next, or how to react for that matter.

"Y'know, I'm paid under the table. Do you know what that means?" Prompto said quietly.

Of course, Ignis knew literally what that meant, but he didn't know in what context Prompto was referring to. He shook his head no.

"It means I'm not necessarily held to the same rules and expectations as the other dancers. Since technically speaking, I'm not on the payroll."

Ignis nodded his head indicating he understood.

"Meaning... this," he slid his hand slowly up Ignis' thigh. "Is allowed."

Ignis felt the blood rushing to his cock, already starting to stiffen in his pants. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the man before him. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling in the dimness. He looked at Prompto's lips and imagined himself pressing his own against them, tasting the younger man, tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. His cock twitched.

"C'mon. Let me give you a private tour of this fine establishment." Prompto cooed.

Ignis didn't resist. Where was this headed? Certainly not where his mind wanted. It couldn't. _Could it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a slow burn I think? Whoops. I hope y'all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit!

Prompto took Ignis gently by the hand. Like leading royalty into the grand ballroom for an official state dinner, Prom led him around a corner and down a hall of doors. There were three on each side, and all the doors were closed at the moment. Though no sound could be heard from behind any of them, and Ignis quickly imagined what may be going on behind each of them. This was a high-class establishment, where wealthy members could pay extra for privacy. Undoubtedly, it was some type of magic that kept the sounds inside their respective rooms. They reached the end of the row and stopped at the last door on the right.

Out of the sight of prying, prince-ly, sworn-shield-ly, and otherwise stranger-ly eyes, Ignis felt more excited now than when Prompto was seducing him onstage. He was still fighting his inner logic. He shouldn't be here. He should be back with Noctis, making sure he had a good time. It was his birthday. He should be sober. Stone-cold sober. He was still working, on the clock, on guard, focused, respectable, uptight. His pulsing member in his pants had other ideas. He wasn't drunk per-say. More like, disinhibited. Either that was a really smart word that he was able to come up with, or it doesn't exist, sounds smart, and Ignis is a little drunker than he thinks he is.

"These are the club's private rooms," Prompto explained.

Ignis nodded, half listening. His eyes went to Prompto's lips. They were right there. Prompto was right there. They were standing just close enough, he could just lean over and-

Prompto pressed open the door behind him. "Normally, you get the same room each night. They aren't assigned, but we all just naturally gravitate to the same one every time. This is mine." He motioned for Ignis to step inside.

Ignis blinked the fantasy away and refocused his eyes on the room Prompto was showing him. It looked like a mix between someone's bedroom and a hotel room, except nicer. He walked a few steps forward. The carpet was a soft cream color, and the queen bed was decorated in a deep purple velvet ensemble. There was a large television mounted to the wall opposite the bed, and a fancy victorian couch that matched the bed in front of it. A small door to his immediate left led to what he assumed was the bathroom for quick clean ups. The room was sparsely decorated besides that, besides the odd planter in the corner and miscellaneous photos on the walls.

"Purple's my favorite color." Prompto smiled.

Ignis nodded again. His head was swimming. He didn't care about the rooms, he didn't care about the decor. All he cared about was Prompto. He cared about how much he wanted him. He cared about the way Prom's eyes sparkled with delight anytime Ignis spoke. He cared about the way his hair bounced around every time his head moved. He cared about the way Prom's pants sat loosely on his hips. He cared about the fact that he could see the band of his briefs peeking over the top of his jeans. He cared about what was underneath.

Something clicked inside him. In one swift motion, Ignis grabbed Prompto by the wrist, pulled him inside the room and slammed the door, pinning him to the back of it. Lust filled his vision and he grabbed the younger man's face with both hands and attacked Prom's lips; the lips he's been dreaming about kissing for the past hour. They tasted even better than he imagined. Ravenous and aching, Ignis pressed his tongue against Prom's lips looking for an entrance. Prom complied and their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths.

Ignis didn't realize exactly how close they had been standing until he felt Prompto's cock harden against his own. Their hips had been pressed against each other and the friction was enough to get the favorable response. Prompto groaned against Ignis' mouth and rolled his hips into the older man's. Ignis' own groan mimicked the dancer's, with a little more desperation. He wanted this. No, he needed this.

Prompto took control and pressed forward into Ignis, forcing him backward. Still entwined, they made their way over to the bed. When he felt the backs of his legs hit the side of the bed, Ignis smiled into Prompto's mouth. Before the younger man could react, Ignis spun them around and pressed Prompto down onto the bed onto his back. Prompto could only raise an eyebrow as Ignis again wrenched control back into his own hands. They were both equally dominant, and it would definitely make for an interesting time. Prom, from experience; Ignis, from the habit of controlling everything around him.

Ignis hands roamed the body laid out beneath him. His long fingers grazed along Prom's cheekbone and down his body. Prom shuddered at the touch. Ignis moved down to kiss Prompto's neck, nipping and sucking as he left a trail down his shoulder and to his chest. There he stopped and flicked one of Prom's nipples with his tongue. He glanced up to gauge the dancer's reaction. Prom's breath hitched as he tried to suppress a small moan. Ignis circled his tongue around the small nub and flicked it again, this time getting a better reaction. Prom's cock twitched by the strategist's thigh. Ignis smiled to himself. He also became aware that the both of them were painfully (almost) fully dressed. Ignis sat up and quickly disposed of his sports jacket. Prompto helped unbutton his dress shirt and they shed that too. They both took a moment to glance hungrily at each other.

Prompto must have been waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and he did. He quickly flipped them, so he was the one in control this time. Lust had glazed over those sparkling blue eyes, and they burned holes right through Ignis. He wouldn't forget that moment for a long time. For the last time that evening, Ignis wondered what the hell he was doing. Prompto was a complete stranger up until a couple hours ago, and now he was on top of him in bed, about to enact Ignis' most private sinful desires.

_Scandalous indeed._


End file.
